Devotion
RATED PG-13 FOR GORY SCENE THAT MAY BE DISTURBING TO SOME A oneshot written by Chimmy. This is her first oneshot, so she doesn't think it's the greatest. Constructive criticism is accepted. Tyler was walking along the street, hands in pockets, looking at nearby display windows. It was a normal, gloomy day in Seattle, but he didn't care, Tyler loved these kind of days. However, something caught his eye. Backtracking to the last window of a store, Tyler saw what captured his interest: a one piece dress, exactly what Lindsay would wear on a date. Lindsay... He thought, sighing. He didn't like to think about her too much anymore. After...he shuddered, that dreaded third season of Total Drama, his skull had been permanently damaged. This took away a good chunk of what sanity he may have had left at the point, so Lindsay...God, that beautiful, beautiful Lindsay, tried to help him along by sending him to mental help. Unfortunately...this program sent him into the states, where Lindsay was forbidden to travel for several government mishaps when she was a girl. And alas, Tyler was deemed mentally unsound. He would have to be USA bound for a little over 2 years. That period was almost up, however. Soon...God, how he dreamed of her every night, how she seemed to be actually there, until his eyes fluttered open to the padded white walls. This was his yearly period of freedom, lasting for about 3 days where he could walk among the normals, as the instructors at the hospital made it seem as though you would never fit in again. Tyler knew this wasn't true, though. He had friends, he had a life, he had a future in mind. He was going to win the Olympics one day. Though...at 19 years of age, the prime of his life was arriving all to quickly. If he wanted a medal, or even the honor to compete, he would need to start training as soon as he was let out of this death trap. Looking at his watch, he noticed the abnormally late time: it was way past the time that everyone else had left the streets, and even further past when he should have been back at his asylum. Gulping, he looked around the streets, though no one seemed to be looking back at him. Sweating now, he imagined what punishment would face him at the institution: anyone who came in late normally during these periods was never seen, at least by Tyler, again, and he didn't want to find out where they went. Thinking as far as he could manage without a dull pain occurring in his head, he could only think of one solution: he had to run. Far. Without even realizing what the consequences could amount to, he began to rush down the street as fast as his legs could carry him. Fueled only by fear and lust, he ran down countless streets and passed more buildings than he could count. Tyler never stopped for a rest or a breather, he knew it would cost him...no, he didn't want to think about what it would cost him. Eventually, even in his weakened state, he knew he was surrounded by familiar territory...and soon, he came across something so magical to him that he wanted to believe he was dreaming. Staggering up the steps that he had climbed so many times before with ease, he finally gave in. Tyler fell to the ground, hand on Lindsay's doorknob. "Tyler...wait, is it Tyson or Tyler? Oh, whatever, wake up, silly beans!" The all too familiar voice made Tyler's eyes finally open. The picture in front of him was blurry at first, but as things came into focus he knew who it was. She had changed drastically-sure, she was still beautiful as ever, but her hair was cut short and her eyes were deeper. But oh, though eyes...for at least a minute he stared into those crystalline pools, even he unable to escape their depths. Soon, though, he managed to whisper the only thing he could manage to say. "Lindsay..." There was a pause, and Lindsay's smile grew wider with every passing moment. Soon, Tyler couldn't contain his excitement, and he embraced Lindsay with every fiber of his being. Giggling, Lindsay returned the hug, settling her chin just past Tyler's shoulder. "I never thought I would see you again..." Tyler whispered delicately into her ear, as if he said the wrong words she would disappear into the nothingness. She didn't answer him...not because she was inconsiderate, but because she was lost in the moment as well. After what seemed like an eternity, they pulled away from each other, still smiling. Without Tyler couldn't believe that she had gotten prettier...was that even possible? No matter, she was back now...and with breakfast, too. Setting the tray down, she smiles at Tyler, and says, "I made it the way you like it...at least...the way you liked it two years ago." She giggles. Smiling, Tyler accepts the delicacies that have been prepared for him, his smile even wider now at the sweet harmony that was her voice. Soon after, he wipes the leftover crumbs from his face, his stomach full at last. Lindsay, on the other hand, was just so ecstatic to have her boyfriend back after all these years that she didn't know what to say. So after she came in to clear Tyler's dishes, she left without a word, leaving only a wink to remember her by. Of course, she regretted her silence as soon as she left the room, and proceeded to slap her forehead repeatedly. But life goes on, and after such an innocent mistake, Lindsay proceeded to care for Tyler. Weeks went by. The two got more and more acquainted, sharing what had happened to them over the two years they had been separated. Tyler, of course, didn't have much to share...he thought, What goes on that's interesting at a mental institute? But Lindsay was full to the brim with stories, stories that came spilling of her mouth faster than Tyler could recount. But he listed intently, interested, and at least tried to hear every word, every detail. And it was like he was a little boy again, listening to his mother tell him about pigs or girls in red coats and the like. He was always enthralled by the stories, and these tales were no different. Soon, Tyler and Lindsay began to go out like they used to. They would always go to the same place - the mall. Tyler's hands got calloused from the friction of so many boxes. Lindsay had more new outfits than she ever had. She was happy, and you could always find them walking the same way: one hand carrying something, the other hand clasped within the other's. One day, though, Lindsay became almost...bored with this routine. Thinking what else to do, she suddenly remembered - the movie theater. Sure, she didn't know what was playing, but did it matter? She was with her boyfriend. And thus they set out, to the far reaches of the shopping district. They had made plans for the day for a long time, and everything thusfar was going as planned. However, the tranquillity of the happy couple wouldn't last for long. He was waiting. He knew they would be there, and he licked his lips with the pleasure he was about to experience. He stepped towards the two, currently engaged in a liplock, and tapped Tyler on the back. Tyler turned around, and immediately his eyes widened. What was he doing here? But suddenly, he knew - he blindfolded him, he stole his girlfriend, he destroyed his friendships...heck, for all he knew he could be the reason he was sent to the states. But it was him for sure. And he loathed his presence. "Al..." "You already dare to anger me? Brave guy." The tanned villain smirks. "What do you want with me? You've had your revenge." "Or have I? I still want it." "...what do you want?" "EVERYTHING!" Alejandro throws his hands up in the air. "My life has gone nowhere! They ALL know, Tyler. They ALL know what I am. Not even my own parents will stay around me very long! And you know what?" His head tilts at an unnatural angle to the side. "I think that's because of you." "Why me?!" Tyler has no clue what is going on. He doesn't know what could happen, and what WILL happen. "I just have this feeling, you know?" Alejandro reaches into his pocket, and pulls out a gun. "Something tells me a man who can woo a girl like that is a real threat. And you know what us strategists do to threats..." Tyler freezes up. Smiling at his devilish plan, Alejandro begins to load the gun. However, his eyes drift to Lindsay - who, all this time, had been watching frightfully. His hand moved to her. "But I'm going with a different kind of treatment...bring the threat down by eliminating the ones close to him. Kill his love. Crush his spirit...I...will...break you." The bullet is fired. Lindsay braces herself for an incredible pain, for her death. And it hits...but not quite on target. Wincing, Lindsay opens her eyes. And a complete horror awaits her. The sensation equivalent to an explosion ripped through Tyler. The feeling in his legs were gone, just like that - and he slammed into the shop behind them. There was a sickening crack, and then the blood came. The blood came in barrels, almost. And all the while he was in shock...had he really just done that? Was...was she OK? And lying in a pool of his own blood, every breath felt like a knife turning...just squeezing his lungs. He began to lose his vision... He fought for it, of course. Tyler wasn't one to give up. Despite his battered state, he managed to sit up, slightly. He felt the warm, fresh gore, splattered across his shirt sleeve..and more pouring out of the wound as the seconds ticked by. And God, it hurt to breathe...was this the torture rack again? And still, he was silent, just has he had always been. But it was no use. Everything was going...white...it was like someone poured paint all over his field of vision. The last thing he could remember was Lindsay...she knelt by him crying, and then...there were blinding lights... The next thing he heard was the sound of machines...beep...beep...he could almost feel them. The beeps were far apart, but they were still there. But they sounded far away, like a radio not quite tuned in...what were those noises, perpetually going through him? He focused as much as he could manage in his state...he wanted to find the noises...he wanted... And suddenly he was in a room lined in white. And everything tore through him again. The pain, the aching...but it was in one burst, instead of drawn out as it had been. And then it all hit him. He frantically sat up, his breaths coming quickly. But...everything seemed fine. No Al, no threat...no Lindsay... No Lindsay?! He looked around, scared. And then he saw her...she was up against the wall, a makeshift bed. Her eyes were softly closed, but her face was tearstained. She looked as if she had just succumbed recently. A note was in her hand. He tried to reach for the slip of paper, but a wave of pain shot through him. He looked down at his arm, and...holy crap. THIS is my arm?! The limb was mangled almost to the point where he couldn't stand to look at it. A countless number of IVs were hooked up to it, all pumping fluid to the area...was this...was this where it hit? He finally managed to grab the note with his other arm. Struggling to open the envelope...no, that wasn't the right choice of words for Tyler. He didn't want to remind himself of the gunman...never did he want to hear the name. Eventually, the paper unfolded, and he began to read the letter. Dear Tyler, If you are actually looking this over, than each and every one of my prayers has been answered. My heart will soar, I will...I can't think of what I could do, I would be so happy. But the doctors tell me it's unlikely...I know they're wrong, though. You'll make it...I know you will. But if someone else is reading this...what is it called? Whatever, than I might as well be gone as well, as I won't have anything to live for. It's cliched, I know, but I honestly wouldn't be able to move on. You know what it's like with first loves, you know? When I was on the show...Alejandro. I don't know what came over me with him...he was hot, sure, but he was mean, bossy...I won't get into the Heather rant, in case a kid is reading this. But there was this feeling...I was forgetting something again, wasn't I? It took me a while to realize...it was Tyler. All along it was Tyler that I needed. And once I found him again, almost instantly we were separated again. And again. And again. That was the story of love for me, I guess. And we were together again for a while. And then...Santiago or whoever, he came and broke it up again. But then again, this is assuming everything turned out bad. That my prayers were obsolete. And that he gave up. And I know him...that's the last thing he would do. ~ Lindsay He doesn't care about the pain in his arm as he wipes away a tear. He winces as he gets up out of bed, and picks her up from the floor...she deserves better than that. And Tyler ignores the burning sensation in his arms as he lifts her over to his bed...he lies down, and places her on his lap. Lindsay's eyes flutter open, shocked as where she has gone...and then she looks up at him. Her expression is like an elegant dance...it goes from shock, to happy, to tears. She cries happily on his shoulder. Her wish has been granted. And Tyler doesn't care that the arm she's weeping on will probably be amputated soon...Alejandro didn't matter anymore. This time they would stay together.